wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Kazonde. Karawana niewolników przybyła nareszcie do Kazonde dnia 26 maja. Połowa jeńców pochwycona podczas ostatniej razzii pozostała w drodze, jednak zawsze jeszcze handlarze dobry zrobili interes, gdyż napływ kupców był wielki i cena niewolników podskoczyła bardzo na targowiskach afrykańskich. W owym czasie Angola prowadziła wielki handel murzynami; władze portugalskie w San Paulo de Loanda i w Bengueli nie mogły mu przeszkodzić, gdyż odstawiano ich do wnętrza lądu afrykańskiego. Nadbrzeżne baraki przepełnione były jeńcami; nieliczne statki, którym udało się przepłynąć w pośród statków strażniczych, pilnujących wybrzeży, nie mogły zabrać wszystkich i odstawić do hiszpańskich kolonii. Kazonde leży o trzysta mil od ujścia Coanzy; jest to największe i najważniejsze targowisko w tej prowincyi. Interesy załatwiają się na wielkim plasu »Tchitoka«, gdzie niewolnicy są wystawieni do obejrzenia i sprzedaży. Z tego punktu rozchodzą się karawny w stronę wielkich jezior. Jak wszystkie większe miasta Afryki środkowej, Kazonde dzieli się na dwie oddzielne części, jedna jest dzielnicą kupców arabskich, portugalskich i krajowych i w niej mieszczą się ich baraki, w których zamykają niewolników; drugą jest rezydencya króla murzyna, ukoronowanego pijaka, który panuje dzięki teroryzmowi, a utrzymuje się z datków w naturze, jakich nie szczędzą mu handlujący niewolnikami. Dzielnica handlowa należała wówczas w Kazonde do owego Józefa Antonio Alwez, o którym to mówili między sobą Harris i Negoro, płatni jego agenci. Tu mieścił się główny zakład tego handlarza, posiadającego jeszcze dwa inne, jeden w Bihe, a drugi w Cassange, w Bengueli, gdzie spotkał go w kilka lat później porucznik Cameron. Przy wielkiej środkowej ulicy wznoszą się z obu stron szeregi domków »tembes« z płaskimi dachami, ściany wzniesione z gliny i otynkowane, podwórza czworokątne, na których trzymają bydło; przy końcu ulicy leży obszerny plac »Tchitoka«, otoczony barakami; ponad pomieszkaniami wznoszą się ogromne banany z rozłożystemi gałęziami; tu i ówdzie rozsadzono wielkie palmy, których wierzchołki sterczą w powietrzu jak miotły i uwija się z jakie dwadzieścia drapieżnych ptaków, utrzymywanych dla zdrowia publicznego, – oto jak się przedstawia dzielnica handlowa w Kazonde. Przylegająca do niej rezydencya króla Kazonde, jest zbieraniną biednych chat, rozrzuconych na przestrzeni mili kwadratowej. Do jednych chat zostawiony jest wolny przystęp, inne osłonięte są palisadą z trzciny, lub otoczone krzewiastemi figami. Oddzielna zagroda, ogrodzona płotem papyrusowym, w której stoi trzydzieści chat dla pomieszczenia niewolników i gromadka chat, w których zamieszkują kobiety, jeden domek wyższy i rozleglejszy »tembe«, kryjący się wśród plantacyi manioku, – to rezydencya króla Kazondy, człowieka pięćdziesięcioletniego, nazwiskiem Moini Loungga, o wiele niższe zajmującego stanowisko, niż jego poprzednicy. Niema nawet 4,000 żołnierzy, kiedy główniejsi handlarze portugalscy utrzymują ich po 20,000. Król Kazondy nie mógłby już dziś, jak za dawnych czasów, skazywać na stracenie 25 do 30 niewolników dziennie. Król ten był to przedwcześnie zgrzybiały starzec, zużyty rozpustą i pijaństwem, dziki, okrutny maniak, który dla fantazyi kaleczył swoich poddanych, oficerów i ministrów; jednym obcinał nosy, innym uszy, ręce lub nogi, to też najobojętniej w świecie mówiono o nim i spodziewano się blizkiej jego śmierci. W całem Kazonde może jeden tylko człowiek, to jest Józef Antonio Alwez, handlarz niewolników źleby wyszedł, gdyby Moini Loungga zszedł z tego świata, gdyż porozumiewał się doskonale z tym pijakiem, którego władzy podlegała cała prowincya. Jeżeliby po śmierci Moini Loungga zachodziły spory, czy ma objąć po nim rządy państwa, pierwsza jego żona, Alwez mógł się obawiać, że jeden z sąsiednich królów Oukousou zagarnie całą prowincyę. Był on młodszy i dzielniejszy i już opanował kilka wiosek, należących do rządu w Kazonde, a faworytem jego był inny handlarz niewolników, współzawodnik Alweza, ów Tipo-Tipo czarny arab czystej rasy, który to odwiedził Camerona w Nyangwe. Za rządów zbydlęconego murzyna, Moini Loungga, Alwez wyzyskiwał jego występki i znikczemnienie i był prawdziwym władcą kraju. Józef Antonio Alwez, już w podeszłym był wieku; nie pochodził bynajmniej z rasy białej, nie był więc jak tam nazywają »msoungou«. Przybrał tylko nazwisko portugalskie w interesie swojego handlu. Był to prawdziwy murzyn i nazywał się Kenndéle. Urodzony w Donndo, nad brzegami Coanzy, z początku był prostym agentem handlarzy, a w końcu wyszedł na znakomitego niby przemysłowca, który, podając się za uczciwego człowieka, był największym w świecie łotrem. Tego to Alweza spotkał Cameron w Kilemba, stolicy Kassongo, w końcu 1874 roku i który przeprowadził go z karawaną aż do swoich zakładów w Bihe, to jest przeszło siedemset mil. Przybywszy do Kazonde, poprowadzono niewolników na wielki plac targowy. Było to 26 maja. Tak więc zgodnie z obliczeniem Dicka Sand, podróż trwała trzydzieści osiem dni, w ciągu których przebyli najstraszniejsze cierpienia i męki, jakie tylko ludzie przetrwać mogą. Weszli do Kazonde, w samo południe; uderzono w bębny, zatrąbiono w rogi, rozległy się wystrzały, z ręcznej broni. Żołnierze karawany strzelili w powietrze, a służba Józefa Antonia Alwez odpowiadała im ochoczo. Wszyscy ci zbóje witali się z radością, po czteromiesięcznem rozłączeniu. Teraz, przecie wypoczną sobie i będą mogli oddać się zabawie i uciechom. Jeńcy, po większej części, prawie ostatkiem sił goniący, zapędzeni zostali do baraków w jakich fermerzy amerykańscy nawet bydła trzymaćby nie chcieli. Było ich 250. Zastali tam tysiąc kilkaset innych niewolników, którzy razem z nimi mieli być pojutrze wystawieni na targu w Kazonde. Zamkniętym w barakach niewolnikom zdjęto widły, a pozostawiono kajdany. Pegazisowie, zdawszy kupcom ładunek kości słoniowej, zatrzymali się na placu, gdzie, otrzymawszy, jako zapłatę, kilkanaście yardów perkalu lub innych kosztownych wyrobów, odeszli, aby się przyłączyć do innych karawan. Tak więc Tom i towarzysze jego zostali nareszcie uwolnieni od wideł i żelaznych obręczy, jakie dźwigali od pięciu tygodni. Baty i ojciec jego mogli nareszcie rzucić się w objęcia. Wszyscy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, ale zaledwie śmieli przemówić bo chyba tylko rozpacz swoją wyrazić by mogli. Baty, Akteon, Austyn, silni i nawykli do ciężkiej pracy, łatwiej znieśli trudy takiej podróży, ale stary Tom stracił zupełnie siły, kilka dni jeszcze, a zwłoki jego pozostałyby na drodze, jak zwłoki biednej Nany, na pastwę dzikich zwierząt. Wpakowano ich wszystkich czterech do ciasnego baraku, i zaraz drzwi zamknięto. Zastali w komórce jakąś strawę i oczekiwali przybycia Alweza, przed którym, niestety! daremnie chcieli bronić się swojem pochodzeniem amerykańskiem. Dick Sand został na placu pod szczególnym nadzorem hawildara. Był więc nareszcie w Kazonde, gdzie, jak tego był pewny, musiała wyprzedzić go pani Weldon, mały Janek i kuzyn Benedykt. Przechodząc, upatrywał ich po mieście, zapuszczał wzrok do domków, stojących przy ulicy i szukał na pustym jeszcze prawie placu. Ale nie było ich nigdzie. – Czyżby ich gdzieindziej zaprowadzono? myślał sobie. Ale nie! Herkules musiał być pewnym swego… a potem, takie zapewne musiało być wyrachowanie Harrisa i Negora… Ależ ich nigdzie tu nie widzę… Straszny niepokój ogarnął Dicka. Pojmował, że mogli ukryć uwięziona panią Weldon, ale Harris, a zwłaszcza Negoro, pragnąłby pewnie jak najprędzej zobaczyć go w swej mocy, aby napawać się swym tryumfem, znieważać go i męczyć; słowem nasycić się zemstą. Czyżby nieobecność ich kazała wnosić, iż udali się w przeciwnym kierunku i uprowadzili panią Weldon do innej prowincyi Afryki środkowej. Jakże Dick Sand pragnął teraz ujrzeć Harrisa i Negora, choćby obecność ich miała być zapowiedzią męczarni, jakie zapewnie zadać mu zamierzali; bo widząc ich, miałby pewność, że pani Weldon i Janek znajdują się w Kazonde. Od owej nocy, gdy Dingo przyniósł mu kartkę od Herkulesa, zmyślny pies nie pokazał się więcej i Dick nie mógł przesłać przygotowanego bileciku, w którym zalecał Herkulesowi, aby myślał tylko o pani Weldon, żeby nie tracił jej z oczu i, o ile się da, zawiadomił o wszystkiem. Dlaczegoż, myślał sobie, Herkules znowu nie przysłał do niego Dinga? czy wierne psisko padło ofiarą nieudanego przedsięwzięcia, lub, czy może Herkules, idąc za śladem pani Weldon, zapuścił się wraz z Dingiem w lesiste płaszczyzny wnętrza Afryki, z nadzieją dostania się do jakiejś faktoryi? Dick nie wiedział już co myśleć, tak był pewny, że panią Weldon z synkiem zastanie w Kazonde, iż, nie widząc ich nigdzie, rozpacz go ogarniała. Nie dbał o własne życie, skoro nie mogło być użytecznem ukochanym, – spokojnie więc może oczekiwać śmierci. Dick nie znał sam siebie; nieszczęścia i próby, jakie przebył, z młodzieniaszka zrobiły go mężczyzną, zniechęcenie to więc mogło być u niego tylko objawem przejściowym. W tej chwili rozległ się przerażający odgłos trąb i rogów i Dick, dopiero tak zgnębiony, zerwał się nagle, – wszak każde nowe wydarzenie mogło go naprowadzić na ślad tych, których szukał. I nadzieja jakaś nieokreślona zbudziła się w jego sercu. – Alwez! Alwez! – nazwisko to powtarzał liczny tłum krajowców i żołnierzy, zalegających wielki plac. Przybywał nareszcie człowiek, od którego zależał los tylu nieszczęśliwych, – a może obok niego ukażą się agenci jego: Harris i Negoro. Dick Sand stał z wytężonym wzrokiem, z rozdętymi nozdrzami. Nikczemni zdrajcy ujrzą go z podniesionem czołem, z góry spoglądającego na nich; kapitan Pilgrima nie zadrży przed dawnym swoim kucharzem okrętowym. Na skraju głównej ulicy ukazał się hamak, osłonięty firanką z jakiejś wypłowiałej, poszarpanej materyi; wysiadł z niego stary murzyn; był to Alwez. Towarzyszyła mu liczna służba, głębokie oddająca pokłony. Obok Alweza ukazał się przyjaciel jego Coimbra, biedny, obdarty, z oczami zapadłemi, z rudemi kędzierzawemi włosami, żółtą twarzą, odziany w poszarpaną koszulę i spódnicę z długiej trawy. Na głowie miał połamany słomkowy kapelusz co razem nadawało mu postać obrzydliwą. Był to zausznik, nikczemne narzędzie Alweza, organizator rzezi, godny przywódca siepaczy handlarza niewolników. Alwez, odziany w ubiór turecki, przedstawiał się może nieco mniej wstrętnie od swego zausznika, jednak nie dawał wysokiego pojęcia o zwierzchnikach faktoryi, na wielką skalę prowadzących handel niewolnikami. Nie było przy nim ani Harrisa ani Negora, czyż więc Dick miał się wyrzec nadziei ujrzenia ich w Kazonde? Arab Ibn Hamis, przywódca karawany, uściśnieniem dłoni witał Alweza i Coimbrę, którzy winszowali mu doprowadzenia karawany. Wprawdzie Alwez skrzywił się wielce, dowiedziawszy się, że z pojmanych niewolników połowa wymarła w drodze, ale i tak jeszcze dobry zrobi interes. Doliczając towar ludzki, jaki już posiadał w barakach, będzie mógł zadowolnić żądania nabywców i zamienić niewolników na kość słoniową i owe »hannas« miedziane, w kształcie krzyża św. Andrzeja, pod którą to formą kruszec ten wprowadzają do środka Afryki. Alwez podziękował także hawildarom i rozkazał, aby dźwigającym towar natychmiast wypłacono należność. Alwez i Coimbra mówili łamanym językiem portugalskim, zmieszanym z krajowym, którego lizbończykowi trudno byłoby zrozumieć. Dick nie pojmował, co oni mówili ze sobą, czy szło o niego i jego towarzyszy, tak zdradziecko pochwyconych? Nie mógł wątpić o tem ani na chwilę, gdy na znak araba Ibn Hamis, jeden z hawildarów zwrócił się ku barakowi, w którym zamknięci byli Tom, Baty, Akteon i Austyn. Natychmiast stawiono ich przed Alwezem. Dick zbliżył się zwolna, aby mógł widzieć i słyszeć wszystko. Zajaśniała radością twarz Alweza na widok murzynów silnie zbudowanych, którym wypoczynek i lepsza strawa miała niebawem powrócić siły. Na starego Toma spojrzał pogardliwie, gdyż podeszły wiek jego znacznie obniżał cenę; za to za towarzyszy jego drogo zapłacą na targowisku Kazonde. Alwez przypomniał sobie kilka słów angielskich, których się nauczył od Harrisa i innych agentów swoich, i obrzydły handlarz, jakby na drwiny, powinszował szczęśliwego przybycia nowym swoim niewolnikom. Powstały okrzyki radości, opowiadania szczegółów podróży, przechwalano się, sprzeczano; niewolnicy stali ze spuszczonemi głowami, Dick podzielał ich boleść, ale nie upadał na duchu, bo wiedział, że rozpacz złym jest doradzcą. Tom zrozumiał słowa powitania, wypowiedziane przez Alweza, wysunął się też naprzód i rzekł, wskazując na towarzyszy: – Jesteśmy ludzie wolni, obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych. Alwez zrozumiał to widać, skrzywił się na znak dobrego humoru i odrzekł, wstrząsając głowa: – Tak, tak… amerykanie! witajcie! witajcie!… – Witajcie! – powtórzył Coimbra. Zbliżył się do Austyna i jak kupiec, oglądający konia, dotknął jego piersi, ramion i chciał otworzyć mu usta, ale w tejże chwili murzyn wymierzył mu tak silny policzek, iż Coimbra potoczył się i padł o jakie dziesięć kroków. Kilku żołnierzy rzuciło się ku Austynowi, i byłby pewnie drogo przypłacił to uniesienie, ale Alwez skinął i żołdacy cofnęli się. Handlarz śmiał się do rozpuku z przygody swego przyjaciela, który z sześciu posiadanych jeszcze zębów, aż dwa stracił odrazu. Alwez nie lubił, aby upatrywano wady w jego towarze, był też wesołego usposobienia, a dawno już tak się nie śmiał. Pocieszał jednak strapionego przyjaciela, który, podniósłszy się, stanął znów obok handlarza, wygrażając pięścią zuchwałemu Austynowi. W tejże chwili jeden z hawildarów popchnął Dicka i przyprowadził przed Alweza, który widać wiedział, kim on był i jakim sposobem został ujęty nad brzegami Coanza. Popatrzył na niego złośliwie i rzekł złą angielszczyzną: – Mały yankes? – Tak, jestem yankesem – odparł; – co chcecie zrobić ze mną i z moimi towarzyszami? – Yankes! yankes! mały yankes! – powtarzał Alwez. Czy nie rozumiał, czy nie chciał rozumieć uczynionego mu zapytania? Dick Sand powtórzył je powtórnie i z kolei zwrócił się do Coimbry, którego rysy twarzy, choć zeszpeconej pijaństwem, zdradzały jednak, że nie jest krajowcem, ale tenże powtórzył tylko groźny ruch zwrócony przed chwilą do Austyna i nic nie odpowiedział. Alwez zaczął coś żywo rozmawiać z arabem Ibn Hamis; zapewne mówili o Dicku i jego towarzyszach. Zamierzali widocznie rozłączyć ich i tym sposobem może już nie nastręczy się sposobność pomówienia z sobą. – Posłuchajcie, przyjaciele moi – rzekł Dick cicho, jakby sam do siebie. – Dingo przyniósł mi kartkę od Herkulesa; szedł on za naszą karawaną. Harris i Negoro uprowadzili panią Weldon, jej synka i pana Benedykta; ale nie wiem dokąd, jeżeli nie są w Kazonde. Cierpliwości i odwagi! bądźcie gotowi, aby każdej chwili skorzystać ze sposobności. Niech Bóg ma was w swej opiece. W tej chwili ktoś uderzył go po ramieniu i usłyszał ów niby łagodny, dobrze mu znany głos, przemawiający w te słowa: – Mój młody przyjaciel, jeśli się nie mylę! Jakże się cieszę, że cię spotykam! Dick odwrócił głowę, amerykanin stał przed nim. – Gdzie jest pani Weldon? – krzyknął. – Niestety! – odrzekł Harris, udając litość, której nie czuł wcale – biedna kobieta już w lepszym świecie. – Umarła! – krzyknął z wyrazem bezmiernej boleści – a synek jej?… – Biedny chłopczyk! – odrzekł tymże samym głosem – połączył się z matką. Tak więc, Dick utracił wszystko, co kochał… Rozpacz go ogarnęła, bezprzytomny prawie sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nagle podsunął się do Harrisa, wyrwał mu kordelas, który miał zatknięty i rzucił się na niego. – Przekleństwo! – krzyknął, padając Harris, ugodzony śmiertelnie.